When Two Worlds Collide
by iluvtwilight08
Summary: Crossover kind of I added some characters Edward is a vampire and Bella is a witch/whitelighter. Pro EXB


Bella's pov

I am bella swan and not ur average teen, I am a witch, yea i kno a witch your probably thinkin i am crazy but i am not and i luv being a witch, wat i luv is the demon ass-kicking but it can be a pain sometimes. I live with my 4 cousins prue, piper,pheobe, and paige i kno all p's but you see they are the charmed ones and boy were they powerful not as powerful as me but powerful. You see i used to get a different power every freakin week but know its stoppin but if i list all my powers it'll take a decade even though i am immortal.

Well I have a brother and a sister named Tyler and Jenna. They are both married. Tyler is married to Nora as Jen is to Jack. I am the only single one which sucks because I am the oldest. But in school Tyler is known as my older brother. I am 145 years old but in the body of a 17 year old. Tyler is 144 years old and Jenna is 143 years old. Jenna was only 9 months old when mom and aunt penny died battling a demon.

I am in san fransisco with my 4 cousins, but my dad wants me to move to Forks,Washington with him. Well i said yes I mean i could always orb back here anytime. And plus it would feel good being with all of my family. My dad is charlie swan and he is a whitelighter, but as a cover he is the police chief. Since my dad is a whitelighter that makes me half-whitelighter. So know i am packing to go live with my dad, brother, sister, brother-in-law, and sister-in-law. But what i am really psyched about is that my best friend kaajal moved to forks with her parents and brother. They are indian and also a family of whitelighters. Kaajal has brother named Dev he is also a close friend to me and my brother.

Bella's pov

''Finally'' I said to myself while i zipped up my last suitcase. I went downstairs levitating my 4 suitcases and saw piper, prue, paige, and phoebe sittin on the couch drinkin coffee. Once I got down the stairs they rushed to come hug me except for prue. Once they let go of me all thre kept on sayin i am gonna miss u. Then prue finally spoke and said "come on girls she can orb'' "so what does that have to do with anything'' said piper.'' I can always orb here if i get bored piper'' i said. And everyone started to laugh then prue came up to me and hug me.'' Tell everyone we said hi'' "ok" i said. "well you should go know uncle charlie's probably bouncing of the wall right know".said paige. And with that we all started to laugh. Then i said bye to everyone.

When i orbed i orbed outside a house it was pretty big and very beautifiul then the door opened. It was Charlie rushing to come hug me and then said he said " god bells i have missed you so much" then i quickly replyed and said i missed him too. Then he took me inside where i saw jenna and jack watchin a movie and once jenna saw me i smiled and she rushed to me nearly nocking me over. She squeezed me as tight as she could as she said" O my god bella its been forever" " Its only been a couple of months jenna" "Well it felt like forever" then jack walked over and gave me a hug and said"nice to see you again bella" yeah nice to see you to jack." Right then i heard someon coming down the stairs. It was Tyler i smiled at him and he ran to me and jumped and i caught him wedding style. "Bella" he exclaimed. " Tyler get off me before i drop you" He got off me and said sorry. "shit bella i missed you" I missed you to.

"hey where is Nora?" "She is at a friends house."said Tyler 'oh well i am gonna start unpacking" Need help"? jenna offered. "No i an gonna use magic." "BELLA"! i turned around and dad said ''thats personal gain"

''Dad I told you i dont like the elders and well screw them and its not like i am using my powers to get rich or something and plus i already told the elders so they can't do anything."Then i walked off and Tyler followed me so he could show me my room. It was beautiful it was big room with black walls and red furniture there was a couch in the corner. It was red and so was my bed sheets they were silk. Then tyler asked me "Do you like it?" "yes its beutiful" "Yeah well the girls picked everything out and we arranged the room about 50 times"." Thanks"."Hey leave the bags" said tyler. "You can do it later right know we there is someone waiting for you downstairs." okay was all i said. Me and Tyler wen't downstairs there I saw Nora,Kaajal ,and Dev. When we saw each other we rushed towards each other and hugged. All three of them almost crushed me but i managed to say can't breathe. When we let go we all told each other how much we missed each other. Me and kaajal just squealed most of the time though then dev and tyler talked most of the time.

When we were all done with getting over how long its been we all sat on the couch and Nora and Jenna wen't on about Forks high.

Edward's pov

I was in my room listenin to some music when Alice came in and said carlisle wanted to talk to all of us. I was really suspicious because while she said he wanted to see me she had this very gleamish smile. But i let it go and turned off my stereo. When i got down stairs emmett and rosalie were cuddling on the loveseat and alice was sitting in jasper's lap. Then carlisle appeared with esme. "Well kids i have something to say tomorrow we all will be going to san fransisco to meet a family of witches and their whitelighter." Witches?" i said And carlisle explained what they were"Well yes witches they are also immortal like us but they are very powerful and one of the witches married one of my close friends who is a whitelighter, whitelighters are like angels they are already dead like us but they guide newcomer witches or other whitelighters through what happens like who is bad and who isn't. So tomorrow after school he will come here and orb us there.'' We all nodded and left to our rooms.

bella's pov

Kaajal and dev had already left and we all were hangin around in the livin room when leo orbed here and said '' hello everyone i was hoping if anybody would like to come to our house and meet one my close friends and their family?" Then charlie said ''we would love to right kids?". " sure " we all said at the same time. Then leo said "Okay guys just orb on over after school and i should warn you the family are a coven of vampires but dont worry they feed on animal blood not human so they are good there is not one bit of evil in them." Then i spoke up and said "kay we wil be there and thanks for the warning." Bye" he said and we all said bye." And then leo orbed out.

"Well guys i am tired i am gonna go to sleep and it is 9:30" then Tyler said" Yeah i am kinda sleepy 2 and plus we have school tomorrow." then i spoke "Well goodnight guys" then everyone said goodnight back. Then i changed into my my pj's and fell asleep.

Bella's pov

I was sleeping and then next thing i knew Nora was waking me up and telling me school starts in an hour and half. I got up and brushed my teeth and i decided to wear a black and blue button down shit with some jeans and leather boots. When i got downstairs tyler was watchin tv and eating cereal. I wasn't that hungry so i just grabbed an apple and sat next to him. "hey ready for school?" "yes" i replied Then he said " well do you want to drive your car or are you gonna come with us? he said then he smiled. Then i replied with a scream" my car is here? but i left it in san fransisco.' Then he told me him, dad,and jenna orbed it here. Then tyler took me outside and i saw my baby i love my car and i am very protective of it i dont let anybody drive it or touch it boy my baby was fast it was a camry se v6. It coul dgo upto 260 mile per hour.

After everyone was done gettin ready tyler and rode in tyler's car and jenna and nora came with me in my car. I followed Tyler to the school and ther i saw only old cars that were older most of the students here. Then i parked next to a shiny silver volvo the only good car here except for mine and and tylers of course. I looked at the car wow this car probably goes really fast. But then i saw dev and kaajal pull up in dev's car they had a nice car to.

Edward's pov

When i got to school all i could hear in peoples head was hottie and man i wish my parents would get me that car. Apparently the new girl's name was bella swan tyler swan's sister and older sister of Jenna swan. I didn't know what she looked like cause nobody thought about her. But i just ignored everything and went to my first class which was 's pov

When i was walking to the office with my family all the boys were staring at me and some guys were staring at my car. But i ignored it and caught up with kaajal and dev. Then dev said ''well your gonna have a lot of friends bella" i just rolled my eyes and wen't to the office to get my schedule.I saw a women there with gold plaque that said clarck vicky and then she looked at me and said " well you must be bella swan the new girl" i just flashed her a smile and nodded. ''well i'll just get your schedule" then she walked over to another desk and grabbed 2 peices of paper. "here you go here is a map of the school and your schedule have a nice day at forks high" and i just said" thank you i will" then i left the office and saw my siblings and friends. Then Nora said " hey bella what are your classes" Well i have shakespear lit first then trig. "well i have shakespear lit first too we can walk together" said jenna then kaajal spoke '' and i have trig second so we can walk to trig together" " then we have lunch together so we can go over the rest of your schedule then" said dev. '' kay guys we shud get 2 class or we will be late" nora said. Then we all nodded in agreement.

Me and Jenna headed to shakespear lit which was my favorite i love romeo and juliet its my favorite and i could recite the whole book if i wanted to. When we got there i took a seat next to Jenna because the teacher had said so. When the teacher started the lesson i wanted to go to sleep it was really boring, you tend to get bored when you already know everything and wen't through high school around 50 times. Finally the bell rang and i caught up with kaajal in the hallway and we headed to trig.

Edward's pov

always lets us out a little late but which usually got on everyones nerves. I gathered my things and left from trig as usual the other students hadn't even grabbed a book by the time i was out of the door. When i was about to walk out the doorway when I accidently crashed into a girl she was beautiful she had long brunette hair that was i little over an inch from reaching to her backside. She had big brown beautiful eyes that were alive,but there was something wierd about her scent it didn't smell like a humans usual scent but whatever it smelt like it was sweet. "sorry" she said her angel voice was, well it was sexy. The wierd thing was that she didn't fall when i ran into her she was strong any other human would have fell but i knew it wasn't something to worry about because she had muscle i could tell she knew a thing or two about fighting. i helped her pick up her books that she had dropped and i said '' it's fine it wasn't your fault it was mine i wasn't watching where i was walking". She thanked me and left. There was one more thing that kind of confused me i couldn't read one single thought from her head and i even tried harder but i got nothing.

Bella's pov

Wow i thought he was kinda strong but he was beautiful he had nice bronze colored hair which i wanted to touch real badly and he had topaz colored eyes which were beautiful as they could ever get. But something was wierd about him but i couldn't put my finger on it but i ignored it and just said" sorry" while i was picking up the books i dropped then he helped me and said "it's fine it wasn't your fault it was minei wasn't watching where i was walking". His voice was like velvet and i found it all the more i just thanked him and went inside trig and walked up to the teacher and he told me to sit in the desk up front alone. All through that class i kept on thinking about that guy during class.

Edward's pov

During class all i could think about was that beautiful angel looking girl i really didn't even know why i couldn't read her mind and it was bugging the crap out of me and i didn't know why. then suddenly the bell rang for lunch and i gathered my things and left for lunch and in the hallway i caught up with my family heading for lunch and i saw my hyper sister alice bouncing up and down with a big smile on her face. Then when i caught up i asked her what was up and she said" oh nothing" Then i just said 's pov

When the bell rang i gathered up my stuff and left with Kaajal to go to lunch and i saw my siblings and friends waiting for us to head for lunch. Me and kaajal caught up with them and then dev said" lets get to lunch" and we all left for lunch when we got there everyone was staring at us escpecially at me but i just ignored them and kept on walking to our table and sat down then Tyler asked me" Aren't you hungry?" Then i said " no but cud u get me some water?" Sure" he said and lef to go get his food and me and kaajal sat at the table while everyone else wen't to get some food. Then Kaajal asked me what class i had next and i checked my schedule. then i caught the gaze of the bronze haired guy i bumped into. And he was sitting with a tray of untouched food Then i saw a pixie looking girl sitting next a blonde guy who had muscle but not as much the guy next to him who had dark hair and was buff. Then there was a beautiful girl sitting next to him she had blonde hair and the features that would put any model to shame. Then kaajal interrupted me and said" bella schedule" oh right" and i handed her the schedule. Not looking back at the guy and what i assumed was his family. Then kaajal exclaimed " hey we all have 5th hour choir together eeeeeeeeh i am so psyched but bella none of us have bio next so your goin to have that class alone".I just nodded and then everyone else came with thier so called "food". Then Tyler tossed me the water and i caught it and i drank some. Then Tyler asked me how my classes were and i just told him they were boring and that i cant wait to go home. Then Jack spoke up and said " hey aren't we meeting that family today" " Yeah i almost forgot about that" i said and then the rest of lunch we joked around and then lunch ended and we all wen't our seperate ways. I headed of to bio and there i saw the bronze haired god sitting in the first row alone and i looked around to see that it was he only seat availabe. Then i walked up to the teacher and he introduced himself as then he said "well have a seat next to .

Edward's pov

At lunch I stared at bella th e whole time and she had noticed then after she was distracted and never looked back. Then after lunch i went to my next class which was biology. And i sat at my usual seat which was away from everyone else and then i saw the angel walk through the door and I saw her looking at me then she walked up to the teacher. The only seat available was the one next to me and i knew she would sit here and that was wha happened. After she sat down I decided to be polite and told her " Hi i am Edward you must be bella" She looked at me and smiled the most beautiful smile i had ever seen in my long life and said "hi" then we didn't speak at all through the rest of class.

Bella's pov

"Hi i am Edward you must be bella " his beautiful velvet voice said and i just looked at him smiled and said hi. Then we both turned our heads away and didn't talk to eachother for the rest of the class time. Then the bell rang and i quickly gathered my things and headed for the door where i saw edward already he is fast i thought then i saw nora and tyler and i went to them and nora said" kaajal told us you have choir next with us all" and then we walked to choir together.

Edward's pov

When class ended i gathered my things and noticed that bella wasn't that far behind me but i just kept on walking to my next class which was choir. Alice made me join choir because she thought i had a great voice. Then when i got to my class ms johnson called me over to her and asked me if i was ready for this weeks choir concert and if i had picked out the songs i was going to sing then when i was about to tell her the songs she stopped paying attention to me and look towards the door then i followed her gaze. There i saw Bella and her family and friends all staring at ms. johnson who said "excuse me Edward" and walked over to 's pov

When i walked in to the classroom i saw Edward and a teacher talking then the teacher looked at me and came over to me and said " you must be bella ur siblings have told me great things about you." Then i just smiled and said" like what" and then she answered me and said" Well first of all they told me that you played the piano, violin,and guitar. Also you like to write songs and you have a beautiful voice" Then i turned to give a dirty look at my family and friends. Then they just smiled. " Well would would you sing for me" the teacher asked and i just nodded and asked her" Do i have to sing the whole thing?" " well i would love that and here is the piano " she replied then everyone was staring at me and i just started to sing one of the songs i wrote.

Oh, thinking about all our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Now nothing can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me coming back for more

Baby, you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms,

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need,

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone

Who will turn your world around

Pick you up when your feeling down

Now nothing could change what you mean to me

There's a lot that I could say

But just hold me now

Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms,

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need,

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

I've been waiting for so long

For something to arrive

For love to come along

Now our dreams are coming true

Through the good times and the bad

I'll be standing there by you

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

Im finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need,

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Oh, Oh

Oh, Oh

Oh, oh, oh

We're in heaven

When i was done everyone just applaud and the teacher just smiled at me and said"well i just thought of an idea bella how would you like to do a duet next week i our choir concert. i just smiled and said '' uh sure i guess'' But who would i be singing with? i thought. Then she said " Edward would you mind if you sang a duet with Bella in the concert" and i turned to him and i saw him looking a me with interest. Then he said " not at all it would be my honor" he sounded beautiful with his velvety voice. But he also looked serious really really stared at me for the rest of the class period like he was trying to burn a hole through me..when class ended he raced out of the door like he had super speed. When jenna and nora caught up with me they followed me to my yo only see edward in the volvo i was parked next to. He was eyeing my car until i got in the driver's seat then he whipped his head around and reversed. He was blocking me from leaving since he was waitin for his family but he doesn't know who he is messin with, then i reversed for a half amile and sped all the way which took three minutes since i was goin 125 mph. I have never been caught or gotten a i got home charlie told us to get ready and orb to the manor when we are done getting ready. so i wen't upstairs an changed my tank into a black and blue corona tube top. Then i wen't down stairs to see if nyone else was ready and i saw jack and jenna, Jenna had changed into a pink tank with a flower in the middle. Then jenna said" hey if ur ready we could orb there know and they could orb there when they are ready." Okay" i said.

Edward's pov

When i got home i was pretty mad for acting like a jerk to bella but she is human and i can't interfere in her life its for her best i thought. She probably hates me anyways i saw the way that girl drove home she reversed for a half a mile and went like 100 mph i thought. Once i changed my shirt into a black and blue button up shirt i went downstairs and i saw a man talking to carlisle and esme. he was probably the whitelighter or angel. once i got downstairs rosalie and emmet also alice and jasper joined us in the living room. then carlisle said " Children i would lik to you to meet one of my very close friends leo and leo these are our children Edward, alice,jasper,rosalie,and emmett." Then leo said ''nice to meet you all'' Then we all replied with a ''nice to meet u too''. Then he said that ''we should get going so know all of us need to join hands and you might feel a little wierd after we get there so i thought i should warn you. okay so have all of you joined hands?" he asked and we all nodded. Then we appeared in a different house and i felt like i had just got my inside turned outside. But i was fine after a we saw 4 women who looked around in their 20's. Then the redhead introduced herself as paige and then a brunette girl introduced herself as piper and leo's wife then the other two introduced themselves as pheobe and prue. Then carlisle took over the introductions and introduced us all. Then piper told us all to have a set, and sat in the armchair next to the sofa. Then a man came in from the room and he knew who we were. "The cullens?" he stated and then we all knew who he was he was the cheif of police in forks. " You guys are the vampire family?" he asked. Then carlisle spoke for our behalf" yes but are you a whitelighter to?" Then he replied "yes i am" Right then i saw blue lights in front of me and in front of rose and 's pov

Jenna and jack orbed to the manor together and i did to. When i got there was facing piper, Then I saw charlie with a shocked expression on his face, so i turned around and saw Edward sitting on the armchair and jenna and jack were facing emmett and rosalie. When i saw them i knew my eyes widened in shock and his did to then without thinknig i yelled out" ahah i knew you there was something wierd about you" As i pointed at Edward then he said " And i knew there was something wierd about you when you bumped into me and didn't fall down." What is so wierd about that?" i asked and it came to me. " OH you just can't handle that i am stronger than you dont worry you dont have to be jelous." I am not jelous and you are not stronger than me." he said looking pissed. Then with out thinking i grabbed him and orbed into a volcano. When we got there i let him go and his eyes widened when he saw the lava beneath us. Then i orbed back to the manor and charlie asked me "WHERE DID YOU ORB HIM AT?" "And i just stayed silent regretting what i did. Then i could sense him calling my name so i orbed back and i saw him trying not to fall in the lava. He looked really beautiful , bella snap out of it! i thought. Then he was staring at me with a worried expression. But i put out my hand and he hesitated at first but he took my hand and i felt this wierd feeling go through my body. "I said don't worry i wont kill you" then we orbed back to the manor and saw faces staring at me then charlie let out a sigh of relief. "Are you okay" Then edward just nodded and charlie gave me a really pissed off look and said "What got into you" Then i said a little too loudly " his anger got into me".Then charlie asked " are you breaking in a new power ?" Well it feels like it" while i put my hand on my head which was aching badly. Then i could feel passion coming from alice and jasper then without thinkin i said " get a room!". Then everyone stared at me like i was a crazy person then i asked emmett" Emmett why do i have the feeling to grope rosalie's ass?" The i felt an embarassment feeling com over me. Then charlie spoke up " kids why don't you take the children to our house so you could get to know each other." Then we all nodded in agreement. then he spoke again " and bella don't orb edward into a volcano again" he said with a serious look. Then i just spoke what came to my mind " I wont his anger turned into passion and know it just turned into embaressment" Then emmett was laughing his guts out.

Bella's pov

When emmett was finish laughing Alice grabbed my hand and jaspers then edward put his hand in mine, it sent a shock through my body which felt so right. then i just decided to orb out. when i got home nora and tyler brought emmaett and rosalie then jack and jenna came. When i tried putting my hands on my head i saw that edward was still holding my hand and he saw that i let go and stepped back then i continued to put my hand on my head, my head was huring so bad it was worst than being stabbed. Then i felt a wave of relief then i looked at jasper and said" thanx" and he just nodded. Then i spoke " what do you guys want to do?" Then alice said "we should have a movie marathon in our pj's at our house" then nora said "i am in." Me too" i said.

When all the cullen's left except for alice we all wen't up to change into our pj's and i quickly changed into my blue tube top and black silk sweat pants. And went to our living room only to find alice bouncing up and down. "Wats up with you alice?" Then with a devilish smile she said " nothing and nice pj's by the way edward will really like them" staring at the tube top that ended an inch under my chest. Then tyler and nora came down with their pj's on and a couple seconds later jenna and jack came. "So lets get going guys " i said. Then i grabbed alice's hand and orbed to their house. It was beautiful and a pretty nice size too. When i was admiring the beauty of the house alice went upstairs to change into her pj's then i saw emmet and rose cuddling on one the love seats then jack and jenna went on the other love seat. i sat on the floor then edward walked in with his pj's on. He looked dare i say sexy in his ing the ass he is own blue shirt that showed his muscles and black sweats. He turned around and saw me and his eyes looked like they where about to fall out of their sockets, then i saw that he was looking at my chest but odly i felt alright with that and then tyler being the ass he is said" hey suck your eyeballs back into ur sockets or i will remove them". then nora slapped his head. "oww"." hey he was staring at my sisters chest." Then edward said sorry and he looked like he was emmbarresed. He looked cute when he was embaressed. Right then he sat down on the floor next to me and just stared at the tv. We first watched all the scary movies and we all laughed our asses off. Then we all decided to take a break and stretch. then Edward put in another movie, once the movie started i felt uncomfortable watching two unclothed people fuck each other. So after a while i started to get tired and i thought i needed a monster so i told them i am goin to the grocry store. "You guys want anythin?" Then tyler said " i want a mojito please" Then jack said " hey cud u grab me a rockstar and a bottle of malibu." then nora said " hey get a bottle of hipnotic too we could have shots." Kay guys i will " was all i replied with. After i got everything i wen't back and gave them what they asked forand I continued watchin the movie and drink my monster.


End file.
